Stare into the sun
by midnytestars
Summary: how far will you go to save the world disturbing imagery


The battlefield stood still as everyone watched me. I was in the middle of it all, back flat against the ground, bound. I stared up…

Cause I am due for a miracle

I'm waiting for a sign

I'll stare straight into the sun

And I won't close my eyes

'Til I understand or go blind

Voldemort stands to the right of me and Dumbledore to my left as the sun cascades down on me. This wasn't supposed to happen like this, the plan was fail proof. I was to meet Voldemort in the middle and cast the killing curse. It went as planned at first, Aurors took up the forefront while older students protected the castle with me in the middle. As I stepped in the circle to meet Voldemort, my power radiated off me in waves. The fear came off everyone in waves, presumably from wanting this battle to end right. All I needed was to cast the one curse that started all of this. I raised my wand when I was hit with a full body bind.

I see the parts but not the whole

I studied Saints and Scholars both

No perfect plan unfurls

Do I trust my heart or just my mind?

Why is the truth so hard to find in this world?

Yeah in this world

I should have saw it coming, but I guess no one really expects a knife in the back from your friends. My side, no the light side betrayed me. Voldemort and dumbledore met on either side of my body and shook hands over me, as I stared off in shock. Everyone around me took sighs of relief and the deatheaters unmasked themselves. All was cheerful and my heart broke, I was deceived and broken. Dumbledore levitated my body back to the castle, as a stream of tears ran down my cheek. They put me in a room they locked the door and I heard everyone do warding spells. The body bind lifted and I was at the door, pounding, until my hands were bloody and numb. My hands were healed the next day and provisions were brought to me.

Cause I am due for a miracle

I'm waiting for a sign

I'll stare straight into the sun

And I won't close my eyes

'Til I understand or go blind

I was in this room for months. My head aches from all the tears I've shed. I have lost count of how many days it has been. Twenty, forty, sixty it actually may be my birthday. Dumbledore knocked on my door for the hundredth time since I have been here. He walked in as I was bound again by more than 10 different people. He levitated me out to the grounds, as the moon shines brightly in the sky. They put me in this cage, all the students gathered around, chanting a ward spell upon it. Dumbledore came up, as the bind was undone. He stared apologetically at me and then said, " It's for the good of all we can't allow you to go on, it is for the best." My back started to tingle when the bell struck midnight.

I know there's a point I've missed

A shrine or stone I haven't kissed

A scar that hasn't graced my wrist

A mirror that hasn't met my fist

But I can't help but feeling like I'm

Wings spread out across the cage, steel like tips cutting through bars and wards alike. I threw my head to the sky and let out the most desperate and heart wrenching wails. Everyone dropped to his or her knees in agony, later I would see that everyone with and without magic went down at that moment. Blood ran like tears down their cheeks, as one by one they died. The end of the human race and I witnessed it, caused it.

Due for a miracle

I'm waiting for a sign

I'll stare straight into the sun

And I won't close my eyes

'Til I understand or go blind

I walked for days, as the stench of death and decay took hold everywhere. The pets of the dead roamed and scavenged on their bodies. This decimation fails to move me because I feel as if something is coming. I travel to something so magnetic in its attraction. The world already seems to be changing. The air is cleaner and animals run free in the streets of London. I arrived at Kings Cross station as 12 in the afternoon, I looked across the platform and there stood Draco Malfoy with a matching set of wings. At that moment I knew that this is what I was looking for. I jumped over and hugged him. I drew him close and threaded my fingers through his feathers. In that second I knew that this was a beginning, because as they say the end is not the end, but a new beginning.

Due for a miracle

I am waiting for a sign

I'll stare straight into the sun

And I won't close my eyes


End file.
